No Dire Adios
by monkeess
Summary: *COMPLETE*Han pasado cuatro años de su partida, fingo, actuo desde aquel dia, ya no lo amo, Hoy solo pido fuerzas para poder seguir un año mas. *** Reviews... SHORT STORY Gracias por su apoyo....
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!! Este es el primer capitulo de una historia corta, espero que sea de su agrado.

La historia se lleva a cabo cuatro años desde la partida de Seiya...

* * *

Después de que Serena se graduara, se fue a vivir sola a un apartamento localizado en el centro de Tokio ya que estaba cerca de la universidad, y de eso han pasado exactamente tres años.

Serena estaba en su apartamento, ese día, ella se desconectaba de todos y de todo, y como cada año estaba reubicando cada mueble que tenia mientras escuchaba música al volumen máximo. Llevaba unos shorts blancos y una camiseta color turquesa, se levanto su larga cabellera en un solo moño, cubriéndola con un pañuelo y manos a la obra.

Iba de un lado para el otro, guardando y sacando cosas de su closet, cambiaba las cortinas, la vajilla entera, movía de punta a punta cada mueble, ya terminado lo más pesado, decidió remplazar las fotos viejas por fotos nuevas, pero de todas las fotos había solo una que no cambia, no la guardaba, ni la escondía. Esta foto estaba en el portarretrato mas lindo de toda la casa, era lo mínimo que podía dar, después de todo la foto que cargaba aquel portarretrato se encontraba Serena y Seiya abrazados junto a Chibi Chibi en la banca de la cancha de baseball, sonriendo. Aparte de ser la foto más tierna y bella esta guardaba una carta que Serena leía el mismo día todos los años. Ella toma el portarretrato, lo abre cuidadosamente y saca la carta para empezarla a leer…hoy era ese día.

_Se dio la vuelta y __prendió su partida, mientras que yo trataba de disfrazar con una sonrisa el dolor de mi corazón que se iba con el. Si el hombre que no hace mucho amaba con toda mi alma no hubiera estado presente o muchos menos abrazándome, hubiera corrido tras sus brazos suplicándole que no se fuera, que no me dejara. Le hubiera respondido aquella pregunta que me hizo en la terraza del colegio mientras llovía sin compasión, Si! Si, su amor, el, todo de el era suficiente, pero no podía. Seiya dime ahora como haré para seguir mis días sin tu sonrisa, sin tus loqueras, sin tu amor? Que hago? Como lo hago?_

_Me hacia la tonta al hacer creer que no sabia que me amabas, escondí mis sentimientos por ti, no se si fue el miedo al futuro, miedo al desprecio de los que dependían de mi, miedo a odiarme a mi misma, solo se que cada noche derramo mis lagrimas y no lo niego, pero una mentira como la falta de sueño seria suficiente para justificar mis ojos rojos al día siguiente._

_No dude que mi vida se convirtiera en una película en blanco y negro, ni tampoco me sorprendió la ausencia del perfumes de las flores, eso fue lo que lleva vivir en la mentira. Si solo te hubiera dicho que tomaras mi mano y no me dijeras a Dios… Al menos así viviere hasta que vuelvas_

_Luego de que te marcharas empecé a vivir mi vida de forma rutinaria, tal vez para ser mas clara, de manera actuada. Fingía una felicidad que dejo de existir tras tu partida, actuaba amar al hombre con quien iba a pasar el restos de mis días, no solo eso, pero también fingí estar bien mientras compartía tiempo con mis amigas. Sabes? No podía creer la fuerza de voluntad que nacía todas las mañanas al despertar, tal vez fue por que siempre guarde una esperanza dentro de mí, que algún día, tal vez algún día volverías._

_Mientras el tiempo transcurría, me refugiaba entre libros, loco no? Quien diría que yo, Serena, la llorona, no hecha para el estudio, me dedicara cada momento que quería escapar de la realidad entre libros y esos momentos eran varias veces al día. Todos pensaban que empezaba a madurar, y ni siquiera sospechaban que lo hacia solo para descansar del teatro que ponía ante ellos. Pero por otra parte valió la pena, me gradué con honores, junto con Amy, todos estaban asombrados, hasta mi familia._

_Pero lo más difícil de todo este tiempo fue fingir amarlo, fingir disfrutar sus besos, era tan irritante pero tenía que fingir. Cada día que pasaba, sus besos demostraban que quería algo mas, sus manos ya no se quedaban quietas, buscaban por todas formas tocar mi cuerpo. Siempre con excusas, le decía que aun no estaba preparada para llevar la relación hasta ese punto, y claro que no iba a estar preparada, no hasta que tú volvieras._

"Hoy, se cumple cuatro años del aquel día tan triste… y solo pido fuerzas para seguir otro años mas…" Se dijo a si misma mientras terminaba de leer la carta y se secaba las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Guardo la carta en el mismo lugar de donde la saco, beso la foto y se marcho a su cuarto.

Mientras busca que ropa ponerse, su celular suena, ella solo lo ignora, todos los que la conocían bien sabían que ese día era para ella sola. Ya elegida su ropa toma la toalla y se dirige al baño. Deja que el agua tibia arrolle su cuerpo alejando momentáneamente el frío de la soledad. Cerrando sus ojos desea que cada gota que cubre su cuerpo fueran las manos del dueño de su corazón, trata de recordar su aroma, pero el maldito celular no dejaba de sonar. Al terminar su baño se dirige directamente al celular…

"Numero desconocido" Lee en voz alta

"Si quisiera que atendiera no llamaría privado" Dijo enojada y lo puso en silencio y empezó a vestirse, mientras el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

Después de veinte minutos Serena sale de su apartamento hacia la estación del tren. Vestía un hermoso y delicado vestido de verano color turquesa, este tenia un leve escote que era disimulado por el saco tres cuarto que cubría su espalda y frente. Llevaba unas sandalias bajas del mismo color del vestido y una cartera blanca. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una sola cola, después de todo hoy no era un día como otro, su maquillaje era suave, solo un toque de rubor en sus mejillas, brillo labial y rimel, ella no necesitaba mas, tan simple y tan bella que hacia a mas de uno voltear al verla. Ella ni prestaba atención a su alrededor, su mundo se concentraba en las canciones que sonaban en su mp3. Canciones que la hacían recordar un pasado que moriría por volver a vivir.

Al llegar a la estación busca el horario del tren que la llevaría a Yokohama, el próximo salía en 15 minutos, corrió hasta la casilla y compro su ticket, todavía quedaba 10 minutos. Se acerco al puesto de venta y compro un jugo, un paquete de galletitas y una revista. Subió al tren y a los dos minutos este tomo su marcha. Tomo su revista y empezó a leer, el viaje tomaría una hora, el tiempo suficiente para terminar de leer la revista y saborear sus galletas. Mientras ella miraba su revista y escuchaba música, el teléfono que estaba escondido en su bolsa volvía a sonar.

Dos vagones mas adelante, viajaba un hombre solitario ya desesperado.

Había pasado 45 minutos y ya había terminado la revista junto a su merienda. Ya solo había que esperar. Mientras aquel hombre aun desesperado marcaba una y otra vez el mismo número en su teléfono, y siempre la misma respuesta… nadie contestaba.

* * *

Espero que le haya agradado el comienzo, por si no entendiero la primera parte, cuando dice que han pasado 3 años de que se mudo, y luego menciona que son cuatro años de la partida de Seiya, aclarando, Serena vivio un año mas con sus padres y luego se mudo, mas tres años viviendo sola dan cuatro, hice bolas? jeje espero que no.

Reviews son agradecidos ... hasta el proximo capitulo

Cattiva


	2. La rueda del dolor

Hola como estan? Aqui esta el segundo cap. de esta pequeña historia. Gracias por los reviews...

Espero que este cap. sea de su agrado...

Hasta el prox. capitulo...

Besos...

Cattiva

* * *

Había pasado 45 minutos y ya había terminado la revista junto a su merienda. Ya solo había que esperar. Mientras aquel hombre aun desesperado marcaba una y otra vez el mismo número en su teléfono, y siempre la misma respuesta… nadie contestaba.

Exactamente 15 minutos después el tren se detiene, por los parlantes se escucha al chofer anunciar que han llegado a destino. Ella toma lo poco que llevaba y se dirige con pasos firmes hacia la salida, mientras evita chocar con los demás pasajeros bajan cuidadosamente las escaleras.

Aquel hombre guarda su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y mientras se queda sentado, pasan a su lado los demás pasajeros. Ya no sabe que pensar, que hacer. Había difícil llegar a donde el se encontraba al momento, pero el dolor que había sufrido todo el tiempo que había pasado en otros suelos, sin su aroma, sin su sonrisa era mas difícil aun. Allí sentado, toma entre sus manos su cabeza dejando derramar esas lágrimas que no le daban consuelo.

Ya todos se habían marchado y aun el seguía secando sus lagrimas, de lejos alguien lo ve, solo, sentado en aquel asiento y llorando. Se acerca y mientras posa su mano en el hombre de aquel hombre en pedazos dice…

"Disculpe Sr. el tren ya paro, Ud. es el ultimo pasajero y estamos por volver, desea quedarse o se vuelve?" Pregunta preocupado…

"Disculpe, la verdad no me di cuenta, me bajo aquí, gracias" Termino de hablar y bajo del tren. El encargado del tren solo puede ver a un cuerpo sin energías, ni luz, caminando solo por obligación, cierra las puertas y el tren se pone en marcha.

Sigue subiendo las escaleras, se hacia casi imposible entre tanta gente. Se alegraba que llevaba su música, ya que el ruido que producían las personas a su alrededor era imposible de soportar, cada paso que daba era seguida por la ilusión de su sonrisa que se repetía en su mente una vez tras otra.

Empezó a sentir que su alma empezaba otra batalla con si misma, y nadie la podía ayudar, que pasaba ahora, no podía dejar que lo poco que quedaba de su ser se quebrara, al menos no ese día. No quiere ir a casa este día, no quería estar en la soledad, hoy no podía esconder sus sentimientos, hoy necesita más que nunca de la esperanza.

Desde aquel día, el día de su partida, ella estaba presa en un cuarto teñido de negro. Nadie la podía ayudar, nadie podía romper las paredes de su dolor. Ella se encuentra en aquel vació, ella y su dolor, ella y la soledad, ella y el adiós, nadie seca lágrimas, y cada lágrima que derramaba hacia las paredes de su cárcel más imposible de penetrar. Ella dejo todo tras ese adiós, no culpa aquellos que la rodean por no consolarla, ella misma se había encargado de que nadie sospechara del dolor que cargaba en sus hombros día tras día. Nadie dudaba que aquella niña, ya hecha una hermosa mujer, tenia el alma desgarrada.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, para solo dejar escapar las lagrimas que se habían formado por aquel dolor. Ella sabia que no podía dejar entrar el dolor, no ese día. Ya esta un escalón mas cerca de la salida, sube uno y otro, y el celular sigue sonando en el silencio.

Cada vez que marcaba aquel numero, y no haya respuestas, su corazón, bueno al menos los pedazos de el, se destrozaba mas y mas. La fila hacia la salida era larga, no tan larga como la espera del amor de su vida. Ya para el no había diferencia entre el día y la noche, el dolor de su alma no encontraba consuelo. Sobre la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama estaba su foto. Cada mañana, el la tomaba entre sus manos, era por ella, ella era la razón por la que seguía de pie, ella era la luz dentro de tanto sufrimiento. Ella era lo último que veía al cerrar sus ojos, y lo primero que veía al despertar. Ningún lugar era su hogar, solo con ella encontraría su lugar. Perdido se encontraba sin ella…

Antes de dar el siguiente paso que era el último para su salida se le cae un arete, ella no se dio cuenta, así como que el teléfono que cargaba volvía a sonar. Pero si se da vuelta y mira la gente bajo de ella. Parecía que el corazón latió por un segundo que parecía una eternidad…

'No no podía ser el, el no esta, ya corazón, deja de jugar, no es divertido' Pensó en si misma, mientras se repitió una vez mas lo estupida que era de pensar que era el, la ultima persona que esperaba en la fila, se rió de si misma y de su destino, y tomo sus pasos.

Curioso miraba a las personas que tenía al frente y subía su mirada, su teléfono se le cayó del impacto, haciéndose pedazos cuando chocaba contra el suelo. Sus ojos se clavaron en una mujer en especial, bueno, al menos en su perfil, era idéntico al de ella, pero esta mujer se veía más madura, más segura, igual de hermosa, pero más triste. Quiso golpearse así mismo por que sentía que se volvía loco, ya pensaba que ella estaba en todos lados.

Su teléfono, ya no volvería a sonar…

Mientras sube las escaleras, piensa en ella, en aquel día, el nunca se despidió de ella directamente, por que despedirse era decir adiós para siempre, y en su alma no había lugar para ese pensamiento, ni la muerte misma lo haría dudar lo contrario, el no diría adiós… Aquel día vio sus ojos triste, quiso pensar que tal vez era por el, pero sabia que no, tal vez era por la batalla, o tal vez estaba así por la emoción de volver a tener a su lado al hombre que ella amaba y eso lo mataba.

Le dolía ver a ese hombre, abrazando sin ningún sentimiento aquella flor, la frialdad de aquel hombre hacían que cada pétalo se marchitara. Pero el nunca se imagino, ni sabia que aquella flor marchitaba no por el hombre que quedaba a su lado, si no por el hombre que la dejaba. Tanto pensaba y tan poco sabia, pensaba que ella ahora viviría feliz como siempre lo imagino, junto al dueño de su corazón, amigas y familiares, pensaba que ella se olvidaría de el con el pasar de los minutos. Pensaba… pero no sabia que seria todo lo contrario, no sabia que ella no sonreirá como lo hacia, no sabia que no amaría como amaba a el, no sabia que desde ese momento en adelanta el seria el dueño de sus pensamientos, si a el, que le hizo ver lo hermosa que era la vida, el, que la amaba tal y como era, con sus defectos y virtudes, el, la única persona que no le importaba hacer alguna tontería por ella, ni tampoco la criticaría si fuera ella quien hiciera alguna tontería, el, solo el la amaba sin importar como, ni cuando, ni donde, el la amaba, solo el.

Ya terminaba de subir las escaleras y bajo su mirada, sobre el piso de aquel ultimo escalón, yacía un hermoso arete en forma de medialuna. No duda en tomarlo entre sus manos para empezar a examinarlo, era de plata, y el decorado es perlado, haciendo que brille, del otro lado se encontraba grabado las iniciales S. T. Volvió a reír por la estupidez que pensaba, las iniciales de Serena, pero como siempre, poco sabia que el arete realmente pertenecía a ella.

Ya saliendo de la estación de trenes se toma un taxi hacia Minato Mirai, a los pocos minutos llega a destino. Antes de ir a "ese" lugar pasea por las calles, entra a unas cuantas tienda.

Mientras…

"A donde lo llevo joven?" Pregunto el taxista

"Al centro de Minato Mirai, cerca de la torre Landmark, por favor"

"AHHH!! Se ve a encontrar con su novia en la rueda de la fortuna?" Pregunto en tono romántico. (Frente a la torre de Landmark existe realmente una rueda de la fortuna)

"Sabe joven, ese lugar es conocido por ser un lugar romántico, donde muchas parejas van a declarar el amor que sienten, mientras están en la rueda de la fortuna" Agrego el taxista…

Ellos estaban en la rueda de la fortuna de la vida, pero no era del amor, trataban de lidiar con el dolor, la injusticia del destino. Más aun, ella tenía que lidiar con aquel hombre que estaba a su lado, soportar la frialdad que demostraba hacia ella, soportar el roce de sus labios cuando los de ella rogaban los besos que nunca tuvo de el. Y así… cuando estaba en el tope de la rueda todo volvía a bajar haciéndolo peor, y por si fuera poco, en la bajada tener que soportar los engaños de el que habían empezado hace unos meses. Ella se imagino que tarde o temprano el la engañaría, se hizo de oídos sordos y ojos ciegos, lo único que mas la enojaba, es que el la creyera realmente tan tonta como para no darse cuenta y siguió su juego. Ya había sacrificado el amor de su vida, y estaba sacrificando su dignidad por el futuro que no quería. Así era su vida, una rueda, todo volvía al mismo punto de partida, de su partida, no había escapatoria.

Y el solo tenia un consuelo, el podía gritar su amor por ella, podía llorar sin importar nada, el no tenia por que ocultar el dolor que sentía al no estar con ella, el tenia al menos el apoyo de sus hermanos y de su princesa, pero no eran suficiente, el solo iba con el recorrido de la rueda, empezaba con el dolor de no verla, seguido por la esperanza de tenerla algún día, pero regresaba al dolor al recordar que ella tenia su príncipe. Y ellos, separados… solo pedían que la rueda girara hacia otro lado…

"No, no voy a encontrarme con ninguna novia, por desgracia…-pauso- solo voy a recordar" Apoyo su cabeza sobre la ventana y su mente daba pasos hacia atrás para recordar aquel día.

* * *


	3. Dejando Claro

**Hola... como estan? Espero que hayan tenido un hermoso fin de semana... **

**Aqui otro capitulo, espero que les gusten... dejen su comentario...**

**PS. Debido a unos asuntos personales... lo mas probable es que no actualize ninguna de mis historias al menos esta semana... **

No soy dueña de Sailor Moon, solo uso sus personajes para matar el tiempo en mis historias...

- - - -

- -

- -

- -

Ella sentada en la misma mesa que compartió una vez con el, disfruta un café de sobremesa. Ve pasar un sin fin de parejas, tomadas de la mano, igual que aquel día, baja su mirada hacia su bolso y saca un pequeño cuaderno donde tenia escritas las palabras que le gritaría al viento para que las lleve hacia el, y mientras las volvía a leer empieza a recordar aquel momento que se aferra en su mente y su corazón, ya que aquel día cargaba una promesa.

Flash Back

Una hermosa tarde de verano una rubia paseaba con su hermanita por el parque disfrutando un rico helado. Mientras caminan, disfrutan el momento entre risas y pegajosos abrazos; el la ve sonreír mientras se desarma por su aroma que aun quedaba impregnado en el aire.

Con pasos rápidos, trota hasta llegar a ella y toma entre sus brazos a ChibiChibi, quien lo recibe con un rico pero resbaladizo beso en la mejilla y empieza a caminar junto a ella. Ella mantenía su vista en la punta de sus pies, sus mejillas tenían leve color rosado, según el, por el sol, pero para la realidad ella era por tenerlo a el a su lado.

"Como estas bombón?" Pregunta mientras la mira

"Con un poco de calor, pero bien gracias y tu Seiya, como estas?" Pregunto ella mientras lo miraba de reojo.

"Ahora mejor, por que estoy junto a ti" Contesto con una gran sonrisa que hacia que el corazón de ella explotara.

"Hay Seiya, no digas esas cosas" Suplica ella 'No te das cuenta que por pequeñas cosas como estas te quiero cada día mas' Continuo la respuesta en su mente.

El quiso no escucharla y mirando a ChibiChibi dijo

"Y tu ChibiChibi, como estas? Esta rico tu helado?"

"ChibiChibi, helado rico" Contesto con una tierna sonrisa embarrada de aquel helado…

"Bombón, que haces el sábado?" Pregunto

"mmm hasta el momento no tengo planes, por que?"

"Hay lugar donde me gustaría ir, y quisiera que me acompañaras, pero no acepto un no como respuesta" Respondió mientras paraba su paso y la miraba directamente a los ojos…

'Como te digo que no? Si quiero gritar que si!' – "No se Seiya, no creo que sea lo correcto"

"Pero por que?"

"Ya sabes, tengo novio y no esta bien"

"Serena, tu novio no esta aquí, además solo vamos a dar una vuelta, por favor acepta, te prometo que no te arrepentirás" Suplico

'Si no acepto si que me voy arrepentir' pensó

"Esta bien Seiya, acepto" Contesto disfrazando su alegría con tono de voz desganado

"Perfecto" Grito haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Y caminaron un rato mas en silencio hasta que...

"Bueno Seiya, gracias por acompañarnos a casa" Agradeció mientras tomaba a ChibiChibi de los brazos de Seiya

"Todo un placer, por cierto, mañana a las 12 te paso a buscar, tráete un suéter OK"

"Suéter? En verano?"

"Es que donde vamos a ir se va a sentir el aire un poquito mas fresco, tu hazme caso OK?" Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

"OK, te haré caso, nos vemos mañana, cuídate"

"Chau bombón" Le dijo y termino depositando un beso en su mejilla. Serena lo ve marcharse y el calor de sus labios dejaban marcado en ella su cariño por el, que ya empezaba a convertirse en mas que eso.

-

-

-

-

El timbre suena, una mujer cabellos azulados abre la puerta recibiendo al pelinegro con una tierna sonrisa.

"Buen día Seiya, como estas?" Pregunto la mama de Serena con cierta familiaridad…

"Bien gracias, mama Ikuko, y UD?" A Seiya le salía de adentro llamarla así, y ella le encantaba, en realidad, ella sabia las intenciones del muchacho, no hacia falta que lo digiera en voz alta, ya que se le notaba en la mirada. Mama Ikuko le agradaba mas Seiya, a pesar de todo, el le brindaba a su hija experiencias que nunca antes había vivido, y quien sabe si al lado de Darien algún día las fuera a experimentar.

"Bien gracias, pero ven pasa, Serena bajara en unos minutos, quieres tomar algo?"

"No gracias, es que vera, a donde voy a llevar a Serena hay que viajar en tren y si no se apura, lo vamos a perder"

"Mira, sube al cuarto de Serena y dile que se apresure, ya sabes donde esta no?"

"Si se, gracias" Seiya sube las escaleras corriendo pero en silencio, se acerca a la puerta semiabierta del cuarto de Serena. Se asoma cauteloso para no ser descubierto y puede ver a la rubia bailando por todo el piso de su cuarto tarareando una canción no conocida por el. Iluminaba su cuarto con la dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba, roseaba un poco de su dulce perfume sobre sus hombros y cabellos. El sonríe al verla tan bella, tan angelical pero cuando se cruza por su mente la idea de que ella esta en ese estado por otro que no es el, su corazón se rompe junto con el golpe a la puerta anunciando su llegada.

"Bombón, apurate que se nos va a pasar el tren" Dijo mientras se introducía al cuarto

"Seiya, el tren? Estem yo recién estaba mmm" No sabia donde esconderse, tenia vergüenza al pensar que la había visto haciendo sus locuras por la felicidad que sentía por salir con el, y poco sabia ella que el pensó todo lo contrario.

"No te preocupes Serena, yo entiendo no tienes que explicarme nada" Contesto medio triste…

"Pero es que no es lo que" No alcanzo decir nada que el la interrumpió

"No importa bombón, vamos que se nos va el tren" Dijo mientras escondía su dolor tras su sonrisa.

-

-

-

_En la __estación de tren…._

"Dos ticket para Yokohama por favor, ida y vuelta" Pidió los ticket y pago

"Gracias" Le dijo a la vendedora y marcho hacia donde estaba Serena esperándolo

"A donde vamos Seiya?"

"Es una sorpresa"

"Seiya, dime no seas así" Rogaba con sus ojitos

"No me mires así, que vas a conseguir que haga otra cosa" Dijo en voz baja

"Que dijiste Seiya?" Serena pretendió no escucharlo…

"Nuevos vamos a subir al tren antes de tiempo, por las dudas que luego se nos haga tarde OK?

"Me parece bien…"

Una vez ya en el tren, Serena y Seiya se sentaron lado a lado, se escuchaba que los demás pasajeros hablaban, unos estaban acomodando sus pertenencias y otros tan solo buscando un asiento desocupado. Mientras esperaban en silencio, Serena no dejaba de tararear la misma canción que el había escuchado en el cuarto de ella mientras la observaba, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida antes de que el tren se pusiera en marcha.

De un momento a otro, su hombro se vuelve mas pesado y bajando su mirada, ve a la rubia de ojos celestes durmiendo placidamente. Contempla sus largas pestañas, la forma de sus cejas, memoriza su pequeña y delicada nariz, graba la línea de sus labios y el color de ellos y en ese momento desea probarlos. La tenia en ese momento solo para el, y su cabeza daba mil vueltas tratando de decidir si la besa o no, se preguntaba que haría si se despierta, pero que haría el si no aprovecha, tal vez la única oportunidad de sentir el calor de sus labios, y explota.

Gira su cuerpo lentamente para no despertarla, siente su respiración normal indicándole que estaba profundamente dormida, toma su rostro entre sus manos, grabando en ellos cada línea de su cara, y lentamente se acerca lo suficiente para poder sentir en sus labios la dulzura que tanto había anhelado. La besa con ternura y sin prisa, cerrando sus ojos para grabar ese momento con ella, sus mejillas se sonrojan, y por la falta de aire se desprende de aquellos labios. Besa su frente y mientras su corazón ya se había desprendido de su cuerpo el tren empezaba a correr y la rubia seguía dormida como si nada hubiera pasado.

-

--

--

-

"Bombón, despierta ya llegamos" Decía el pelinegro mientras movía a Serena de los hombros…

"Que? Ya llegamos?"

"Si, te quedaste dormida, y como te veías tan hermosa no te desperté" Contesto mientras ayudaba a la rubia a levantarse y logrando que enrojeciera por el comentario.

Al salir de la estación, caminaron un largo rato hasta llegar al puerto de Minato Mirai. Allí, se divirtieron recorriendo tiendas, donde Serena compro unos regalitos para las chicas, ChibiChibi, y su familia. Visitaron el zoológico, pero fue una visita express ya los corrieron por que Serena se puso a pelear con mono, ya que este le había quitado su algodón de azúcar. Después de aquel papelón, fueron a cenar en un restaurante americano. Ya la luna había salido a brillar, después de comer, llegaron a la rueda de la fortuna, que sin saber ninguno de los dos, esta rueda de la fortuna era conocida por la rueda del amor.

Mientras hacían fila para poder subir a la rueda, el amor los rodeaba. Las parejas susurraban secretos boca a boca, unos entrelazaban sus cuerpos en un tierno abrazo; mientras otros esperaban su turno tomados de la mano, y algunos tal vez esperando el momento a declarar su amor. Pero ellos no compartían nada de eso. Pareja tras pareja iban subiendo aquella rueda, el moría por tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle por décima vez que la amaba, y ella le reclamaba al destino por haber puesto tan tarde a Seiya en su camino.

"Sus tickets por favor" Pidió el operador

"Aquí tiene" Respondió Seiya mientras entregaba los boletos

"Gracias, que disfruten su vuelta, por cierto joven, su novia es muy bonita" Agrego pícaramente el hombre sin saber la situación.

Sin negarlo, sonrió y volteo a verla para responder

"Si es realmente hermosa" Con ese comentario, Serena sentía que su piso se derrumbada, deseaba tanto dejar ir todo destino fabricado para ella en los brazos de el, y cuando sus piernas parecía perder la fuerza el la tomo de la cintura guiándola a su cabina. Mientras caminaba, Serena en ningún momento le reclamo por tan "desubicado" comentario y solo se mantuvo en silencio a que empezara la rueda andar.

La cabina se sacudió anunciando el comienzo de la vuelta, empezó a subir lentamente para que los espectadores pudieran deleitarse con tan bello paisaje. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el mar, dejando ver unos cuantos delfines que paseaban por el lugar y los fuegos artificiales parecían estrellas pintadas en el agua. Sentados sin decir una sola palabra, contemplaban el escenario, tenían tanto por decir pero sus palabras no salían, pero el rompió el silencio mientras miraba el cielo.

"Bombón mira, una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo" Dijo mientras apuntaba la estrella

Serena miro aquella estrella fugaz y cierra sus ojos, entrelazo sus dedos con fuerza pidiendo desde el fondo de su corazón su deseo. . .

۸

۸

۸

۸

Estrella Fugaz, solo te pido con la fuerza de mi corazón

que algún día… pueda tener a mi lado

a la persona dueña de mi amor, para

poder amarla/o sin impedimentos.

۷

۷

۷

۷

El miro aquella estrella y voltio su mirada hacia la rubia que estaba ya pidiendo su deseo, y cerrando sus ojos le pidió aquella estrella lo único que quería en su vida…

Pidiendo el mismo deseo, aquella estrella que visitaba esos cielos, brillo con intensidad mientras desaparecía en el oeste. Mientras la rueda estaba subiendo cada vez mas alto, ella dejo su guardia en bajo y entrelazando su brazo con el de el, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el dejándolo sorprendido.

"Bombón?" Pregunto…

"Seiya, no digas y no hagas nada, solo quédate así, no me sueltes, quédate así hasta que la rueda baje"

Y sin más palabras Seiya siguió las indicaciones de ella. Se aferro con más fuerza de su mano, y dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el de ella. En ese momento Serena dejo escapar levemente el gran amor que sentía por el, se extasío de su aroma y la guardo en lo profundo de su alma, ese seria el único momento que podría gritarle en silencio lo mucho que lo amaba.

El, aun no entendía la reacción de ella, y no quiso pensar, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su respiración, recuerdo la suavidad de sus labios, recuerdo que ella nunca tendría, recuerdo que nunca podrá soñar volverlo a repetir. En ese momento, los dos llegaron a sentir la felicidad a la mínima potencia, al sentir que bajaban de aquella nube, se abrazaron con fuera por los últimos segundos y sin hacerse esperar, la rueda bajo y aquella felicidad se acabo.

Bajaron de la rueda sin mencionar ninguna palabra, todo lo que pudo y podía suceder se quedo en aquel lugar. Mientras se dirigían a la salida del parque le dieron un último vistazo, no solo al lugar, si no también le dieron el último vistazo a su única memoria juntos.

Ya de regreso a Tokio iban caminando a paso lento, queriendo a largar aquel hermoso día, pero el tiempo no se detiene. Parados en la entrada de la casa de Serena, Seiya se acerca y la abraza, no le importo si alguien la veía pero no quiso separarse y este le susurro al oído…

"Gracias por el mejor día de mi vida, tal vez no quieras escucharlo, pero no puedo no decírtelo – pauso- Bombón, te amo con toda el alma, se que tienes tu destino, tu futuro y tu novio, pero eso no impide que mi corazón se desarme ante ti. Algún día me iré, y se que tu no te iras conmigo, pero se que volveré el mismo día que me marche y ese día estaré en aquel puerto, por que es el recuerdo que le dará fuerzas a mi vida cuando ya no te tenga cerca. No te pido mucho, solo no te olvides nunca de este día, ni mucho menos lo mucho que te amo, y aunque pases siglos… te amare como el primer día…" Terminando de decir esto, el besa su frente.

Ella lo mira a los ojos, sabe que no puede hacer más de lo que ha hecho, pero dice…

"Nunca me olvidare de este, ni de tus palabras, gracias" Y sin agregar mas, solo deposito un beso un su mejilla, mejilla que quedaba húmeda por las lagrimas de sus ojos, dijo adiós y entro a su casa.

El se dio la vuelta y marcho hacia su casa sabiendo que el día de hoy, seria solo un recuerdo entre ella y el. Y mientras el arrastraba su dolor en cada paso que daba, ella se ahogaba entre lagrimas…. después de todo, mañana tendría que volver a la realidad.

Fin Flash Back.

Tras esos recuerdos sus pasos ella marcaba y llego aquel lugar, decidió subir a la rueda de la fortuna, necesitaba llenarse de la magia del amor de los recuerdos que desprendía aquella vuelta.

Desde la ventada de aquel taxi, podía ver con claridad la gran rueda, imagino las parejas que la disfrutaban… El taxi hizo su parada y después de pagar salio a buscar la memoria de su perfume.

Sentada allí, ella, la soledad y el recuerdo la matan al pensar que seria de su vida si el no regresara. El leve sonido del violín junto al piano se intensifica en cada segundo, la triste melodía le dejaba un gusto amargo en el corazón, con su mirada desesperada busca el lugar de donde surge aquella melancolía… y reconoce desde lo alto a sus dos amigas, Haruka y Michiru. Serena no entendía el por que de aquella melodía, ya que siempre se deleitaba con sus hermosas sinfonías de amor y ternura, pero Serena no sabia que ellas componían sus melodías acorde de los sentimientos de su princesa y esta vez los sentimientos de su princesa eran tan tristes como una tardecer de invierno sin el calor del sol. Sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, y aquella canción su corazón desgarraba. Su cuerpo caía al vació anunciando que aquella vuelta se acababa…

El no perdió tiempo, saco boleto y se puso hacer fila, mientras esperaba unas cuantas gotas caían sobre su rostro. Levanta su mirada y ve el cielo ausente de nubes de lluvia, pero lo que no vio fue que las gotas que estaban en sus mejillas eran las lágrimas de la mujer el ama, ahora era su turno de subir.

Siente que la rueda se detiene para dejar subir a los próximos pasajeros, dos cabinas mas abajo el destino impedía que sus miradas se juntaran, mientras ahora era el quien subía a lo alto, ella iba rumbo a donde se encontraban Michiru y Haruka.

No muy lejos de aquello, se encontraba un grupo de amigas… Lita, Mina, Amy y Rei. El aburrimiento les dio el valor de salir a divertirse un poco lejos de su ciudad. Pero no solo ellas estaban ahí, si no también Darien y su acompañante de turno, ni ellas sabían que el estaba presente ni el de ellas.

"Serena que haces aquí?" Pregunto Michiru al ver a la rubia acercarse.

"Hola gatito, que sorpresa pensé que querías estar sola hoy día?" Dijo Haruka mientras tomaba la botella agua.

"Hola, estemmm si, como saben este día me gusta estar sola, y bueno todos los años vengo aquí… pero en fin, no puedo hablar de eso en estos momentos, solo me acerque para pedirles un favor" Respondió Serena

"Serena, con nosotras no tienes que fingir, sabemos lo que pasa por tu corazón y no tengas miedo" Dijo Michiru tratando de consolar un poco la tristeza que veía en los ojos de su princesa

"Si gatito, no hace falta decirnos que día es hoy, ya lo sabemos, sabemos por que estas triste, pero solo queremos que sepas que pase lo que pase nostras estaremos a tu lado apoyando tus decisiones" Agrego Haruka

"Gracias, gracias" Solo logro decir la rubia entre lagrimas…

"Dime, cual es ese favor que necesitas?" Pregunto Michiru. Ella saca su pequeño cuaderno y dice.

"Me gustaría cantar una canción que escribí, significa mucho para mi, quiero sacar un poco de este amor tras esta canción y quiero hacerlo hoy día, en su aniversario."

"Y quieres que nosotras toquemos la música no?"

"Si"

"Tienes las notas?"

"No se componer música, solo tengo el melodía en mi cabeza" Al terminar de decir esto, tarareo el ritmo.

"Creen poder sacarlo?"

"Si, ven, empecemos a prepáranos" Dijo Michiru mientras ayudaba a Serena a subir al podio.

El miraba al horizonte y en la luna dibujaba su rostro. Recordaba el brillo de sus ojos, la suavidad de sus largos cabellos y la dulzura de su aroma. Cierra sus ojos tratando de volver a sentir ese calor que vivió en aquel beso robado y sin querer se quemo con el recuerdo.

"_En la próxima presentación tendremos una invitada especial"_ Comenzó a decir Haruka

- -

-

-

"Miren chicas, Michiru y Haruka están dando un mini concierto" Exclamo Mina

"Si, me habían comentado que hoy vendrían aquí, pero me olvide" Agrego Rei

"Acerquémonos para escuchar mejor" Dio Amy

"Si vamos" Finalizo Lita.

--

-

-

"_Sus sentimientos la llevaron a escribir las letras de su canción rogando que algún día la escuche la persona correcta"_ Continuo Michiru

--

--

-

"Ven Cristina, quiero que escuches la música que van a tocar esas muchachas"

"Por que Darien?"

"Por que son amigas mías"

"Ah... Esta bien" Diciendo esto, Darien y Cristina se acercan al podio.

--

-

-

La música empieza a sonar, la suave melodía hace que el vuelva a la realidad. Mientras escuchaba aquella sintonía podía sentir la tristeza y el amor escondida en ellas. Dirige su mirada al podio y la ve a ella acercándose al frente del escenario junto con el micrófono y dice….

"El siguiente tema, lo escribí para el dueño de mi alma y mi corazón. El no esta aquí en este momento, marcho hace cuatro años, pero le pido al viento que lleve hasta el mis palabras de amor."

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la mujer a la que ama iba a cantar, pero que había pasado? Darien se había marchado al poco tiempo que el, otra vez a América? Esa lo que se le cruzo por la mente.

"Serena!" Gritaron sus amigas en confusión, ya que ninguna sabia a que ser refería con lo que había dicho…

Y por otro lado, aquel supuesto novio se quedaba helado al escuchar las palabras de su novia. El no se había marchado a ningún lado, de quien hablaría? Y la realidad lo golpeo como un balde de agua fría.

Entre tantas preguntas, y tanta confusión ella comenzó a cantar.

- - -

- - -

- -

- -

- -

**Gracias por su apoyo, No se olviden de dejar su review...**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo...**

**Cattiva**


	4. El deseo de la estrella fugaz

**Aca esta el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia, y quiero agradecerles su apoyo tras el transcurso de esta. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron su pedacito de opinion, por que la verdad... que si no fueran por Uds. no me animaria a escribir. **

**Gracias por dedicarle su tiempo a mis historias, y ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta o queja, por favor haganmelo saber.**

**'Los personajes que utilizo en mis historias no me pertenecen, mas las ideas y readaccion solo me pertenecen a mi (jjiji)'**

**Espero que disfruten leer el ultimo capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo ...**

**'EL TEMA QUE SERENA CANTA SE LLAMA: "WHAT HURTS THE MOST" POR RASCAL FLATTS. Es un tema muy bonito, y me parecio que encajaba justo en la situacion en la que ellos estaban. Trate de traducirlo lo mejor que pude. **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

La música empieza a sonar, la suave melodía hace que el vuelva a la realidad. Mientras escuchaba aquella sintonía podía sentir la tristeza y el amor escondida en ellas. Dirige su mirada al podio y la ve a ella acercándose al frente del escenario junto con el micrófono y dice….

"El siguiente tema, lo escribí para el dueño de mi alma y mi corazón. El no esta aquí en este momento, marcho hace cuatro años, pero le pido al viento que lleve hasta el mis palabras de amor."

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la mujer a la que ama iba a cantar, pero que había pasado? Darien se había marchado al poco tiempo que el, otra vez a América? Esa lo que se le cruzo por la mente.

"Serena!" Gritaron sus amigas en confusión, ya que ninguna sabia a que ser refería con lo que había dicho…

Y por otro lado, aquel supuesto novio se quedaba helado al escuchar las palabras de su novia. El no se había marchado a ningún lado, de quien hablaría? Y la realidad lo golpeo como un balde de agua fría.

Entre tantas preguntas, y tanta confusión ella comenzó a cantar.

-

-

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me**_

"_Puedo tomar la lluvia sobre el tejado de esta casa __vacía, eso no me molesta_

_Puedo tomar unas lágrimas de vez en cuando y solo dejarlas salir_

_No tengo miedo a llorar_

_Aunque de vez en cuando, seguir sin ti a mi lado duele_

_Hay días_

_Cada vez mas y otra vez, pretendo estar bien pero eso no es lo que afecta."_

--

-

La pasión y la fuerza con la que cantaba, hacia que todos aquellos que escuchaban aquella canción compartieran el mismo sentimiento. Y el pegado contra la ventana queriendo escapar hacia ella.

-

-

_  
__**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

"_Lo que mas duele, es haber estado tan cerca_

_Teniendo__ tantas cosas por decir_

_Y__ verte a ti caminado… alejándote_

_Sin nunca saber que pudo haber sido_

_Y no ver que te amaba_

_Es eso lo que trataba de hacer"_

-

-

Cada palabra que ella pronuncia, sus lágrimas parecían seguir el ritmo de aquella canción. Se podía sentir el dolor de aquellas palabras que eran producto de su corazón herido.

-

-

-

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken**_

"_Es tan __difícil soportar el dolor de haberte perdido en cada lugar que voy_

_Pero__ aun así lo hago_

_Es tan difícil forzar una sonrisa cuando veo a nuestros viejos amigos y yo estoy sola_

_Todavía es difícil levantarme y vestirme, viviendo con este arrepentimiento_

_Pero se que si lo puedo hacer todo de nuevo_

_Lo __cambiaria, regalaría todas las palabras que he guarde en mi corazón que deje sin decir."_

-

-

-

-

Sus amigas al escuchar las letras de aquella canción, se dieron cuenta de todo el dolor que había en el corazón de su princesa. Corazón que se había ido con aquel hombre que la hizo vivir los mejores días de su vida. No podían creer que no se habían dado cuenta, y ahora se culpaban por no haberla confortado todo este tiempo.

Mientras el llorar de aquel violín y la melancolía del eco del piano, aquel supuesto hombre, que se llamaba su novio, sintió como si una espada de dos filos atravesaba su corazón. Se dio cuenta que ella, la que el pensó que lo adoraba hasta el infinito de los tiempos, era a otro a quien amaba con esa intensidad. Se sintió vació y culpable, empezó a pensar que si tal vez el no hubiera hecho las cosas que hizo, esto no hubiera pasado. Y cayó en la realidad, había perdido a la mujer que el más amo y aun, a pesar de todo la seguía amando, maldijo sus instintos y el deseo de quemar otra piel mas que la de el. Soltó la mano de quien lo acompañaba, sin importarle que ella gritara su nombre llamándolo mientras el se alejaba de ella. El amor que había en las palabras que salían de los labios de su novia lastimaban lo poco que había quedado su corazón, y sus lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. No le importo que la gente lo viera en ese estado, y con pasos pequeños se iba acercando más a ella.

-

-_  
__**  
**__**What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

"_Lo que mas duele, es haber estado tan cerca_

_Teniendo tantas cosas por decir_

_Y verte a ti caminado alejándote_

_Sin nunca saber que pudo haber sido_

_Y no ver que te amaba_

_Es eso lo que trataba de hacer"_

-

-

El pelinegro encontró el mensaje escondido tras aquella canción, ella lo amaba tanto como el a ella, pero no solo eso, ella también había sufrido por aquel adiós. Se dio cuenta asimismo, que ella lo amaba antes de su partida, pero nunca tuvo el valor por expresar lo que sus sentimientos desbordaban… Ya la vuelta estaba terminándose y la ansiedad había agotado con su paciencia. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y llegar a donde ella estaba antes de que la canción terminara. La rueda para y sale sin aire corriendo tras ella. Ya su corazón había llegado a destino mientras el aun cruzaba entre ese laberinto de gente.

Las demás amigas lo vieron correr desesperado, y se sorprendieron de que el estuviera allí en ese mismo momento. Pero luego una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de todas por que ya había llegado el momento de que el dolor de Serena se esfumara con el destino que habían elegido para ella.

Relajaba su respiración mientras la melodía seguía su ritmo, ella se aferraba en aquel micrófono para dejar salir la última estrofa de aquella canción. Y sin saber de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, empezó a dejar todo su amor en aquellas palabras.

Seiya seguía corriendo, y por el ritmo de la música sabia que este era el final, y mientras las palabras eran pronunciadas, seguía corriendo.

Darien observo como el responsable de aquella canción, paso frente a sus ojos. Si el no hubiera cometido tantos errores, se imagino que tal vez era el quien corría con esas lagrimas de alegría y no con las lagrimas de dolor que ahora salían de sus ojos. Al recordar todo lo que el la había hecho sufrir en este tiempo, hizo que no fuera el quien parara los paso de aquel hombre que había vuelto. Era lo único que podía hacer para remediar su error, dejarla libre para poder ser feliz, aunque eso ahora le deje el alma en mil pedazos.

Ve las escaleras y sube sin pensar en más mientras ella pronuncia las últimas palabras...

-

-_**  
**__  
__**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
and never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

"_Lo que mas duele, es haber estado tan cerca_

_Teniendo tantas cosas por decir_

_Y verte a ti caminado alejándote_

_Sin nunca saber que pudo haber sido_

_Y no ver que te amaba_

_Es eso lo que trataba de hacer"_

-

-

Ella aun sigue con sus ojos cerrados, dejando escapar las últimas lágrimas. Esta encerrada en su propio dolor y amor, escuchando de lejos los aplausos de los presentes. Vuelve a levantar el micrófono para decir las siguientes palabras…

"Si el destino te vuelve a poner en mi camino, haré y diré todo lo que no hice antes" En esos momentos siente como unos brazos la envolvía por la espalda. Volvió a sentir el aroma del amor que se fue, pensó que tal vez era una ilusión el calor que sentía entre sus brazos y la fragancia que la ahogaba en el amor eterno. Pasaban los segundos y aquello no se desvanecía y empezó a llorar, no creía que su mente le jugara tan feo, tan cruel.

Al escuchar esas palabras el la envuelve entre sus brazos sutilmente pero con cierta fuerza, estaba vez no la dejaría escapar, no después de saber que sus corazones les pertenecen al otro. Aun ella de espalda, el podía ver que la dueña de su alma se había vuelto mas hermosa en esto cuatro años, pero el dulce perfume de su piel no había cambiado y deposito sus labios sobre el cuello que estaba libre de todo cabello. Puede sentir como se agita su cuerpo haciéndolo que voltee, y volvió a caer rendido ante los mismos ojos celestes de cuatro años atrás, ahora cristalinos por las lagrimas.

Abre sus ojos y agacha la cabeza, y se encuentra viendo aquello manos alrededor de su cintura dándose cuenta de que le sentía y veía era la realidad mas deseada. El besa su cuello, haciendo que su piel se estremezca a tal sensual momento, y con movimientos tímidos se de la vuelta, dejando cara a cara, frente a frente el corazón expuesto tras mirar aquellos ojos que anunciaban su regreso. Ni el como ella, podían creer que se volvieran a juntar…

-

-

Mientras Darien veía con el dolor de sus ojos lo que ocurría frente a el, susurro un adiós al viento junto a nunca dejare de amarte. Giro su rostro ya para no ver mas, y con su vista encontró a las amigas de Serena, las cuales lo vieron sin culpabilidad de que el estuviera así como estaba, pero aun así diciendo un "lo siento". No faltaba decir palabras el solo acento con su cabeza al igual que ellas, el así cerro el ultimo capitulo de su historia, se dio la vuelta y se marcho perdiéndose entre la gente que estaba en plena conmoción por lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel escenario.

-

-

El no la había soltado de su cintura, mientras se perdían en sus miradas, todo lo que había a su alrededor desaparecía, todos los sonidos mutaban por el latir de dos corazones a punto de explotar. Ella elevo sus brazos aferrándose de su cuello, se acercaron unos centímetros dejando chocar suavemente sus frentes y cerraban sus ojos.

-

"Dime que esto no es un sueño, por favor, dime que no es un sueño, pero si lo es, no me dejes despertar, por lo que mas sea, no me dejes despertar" Dijo ella mientras sus manos vagaban por los cabellos del pelinegro.

-

"Y si fuera un sueño por que despertó de la pesadilla que vivimos por cuatro años, no te gustaría despertar para poder vivirlo?" Pregunto el mientras acercaba el cuerpo de ella dejándolo totalmente pegado al de el.

-

"Si fuera así, si me gustaría despertar de este sueño" Dijo ella mientras sonreía pero una lagrima brotaba dejándose caer por su mejilla.

-

"Dime bombón, que fue lo que no hiciste ni dijiste?" Pregunto mientras la brisa que escapaba de sus labios rozaba con los de ella.

-

"Lo que nunca hice y me arrepentí por eso, fue esto" Y sin decir mas, elevándose solo un poco en puntas de pies y abrazándolo con mas fuerza su cuello, empieza a besarlo.

-

Sus labios al hacer contacto hizo que la suavidad de ellos fuera el detonador para dejar la pasión estallar. Podían sentir el calor que el otro producía, mientras entrelazaban sus labios sus almas seguían el mismo comando, haciendo la unión tan segura y fuerte que ya nada ni nadie podría separar. Dejaron en ese beso todo lo que quedaba de ellos, se rindieron ante el amor que los hizo preso del corazón. Ya no había palabras para poder describir el beso que compartieron, beso que espero cuatro años para poder llenar de dulzura la amargura del pasado, que en estos momentos yacía enterrado.

Las manos de el se aferraban en el cuerpo de ella, viajaba desde su cintura hasta su espalda mientras las de ella intensifica el beso cada vez mas mientras lo atraía a el por su largo y formado cuello. Y se olvidaron que el mundo seguía girando, que alguna vez las manecillas del reloj seguían tocando, ya no recordaban si era de día o si la luna ya ocupaba su lugar. En ese momento eran solo ellos y el amor consumiéndolos, de a poco y por completo. Ya todos los colores brillaban con la misma intensidad que antes, y el aroma de las flores parecía rociar el cielo volviéndolo todo a la vida.

Todos los espectadores observaban envidiosos de lo que estaba sucediendo, que darían ellos por vivir un amor y un beso como ese. Muchos siguieron su ejemplo y besaron con amor a sus parejas... otros sonreían al ver en que realmente aquel lugar era un territorio para el amor, sus rencuentros y deseos.

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales que empezaban a iluminar el cielo, los hizo volver a la realidad...

-

"Me arrepentí tanto por no haberlo hecho, que solo viví imaginando la dulzura de tus labios y su suavidad" Dijo ella mientras el rubor de sus mejillas se ponía mas rojizo...

-

"Sabes cual fue mi sustento?"'

-

"Cual" Preguntó ella media confusa mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-

"Aquel día que vinimos a pasear a este lugar, mientras tu dormías en el tren, allí te robe un beso y lo guarde aquí" y mientras decía esas palabras señalaba su corazos...

-

"Por que no me desperté? tal vez si hubiera sentido los besos de tus labios aquel día, hubiera tenido la fuerza que me falto para pedirte que te quedaras, y no hubiera causado el sufrimiento entre los dos" Dijo ella mientras su corazón le reprochaba a su mente por no haberle permitido vivir aquel momento.

-

"Bombón, las cosas pasaron así por alguna razón, piensa en todo lo que haz logrado en este tiempo, todo en lo que nos hemos convertido, y como este amor nunca no se ahogo tras los ríos de lagrimas y dolor, la esperanza le dio la ilusión al corazón, y no tenemos por que reprocharnos, por que ahora compartimos el mismo tiempo y espacio" Respondió el mientras secaba con la suavidad de sus manos aquellas lagrimas derramadas.

-

"Por que no me sorprende que digas las palabras justas y necesarias para aliviar todo lo que ahora ya esta en el olvido" Y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios…

-

"Ahora dime que fue lo que no dijiste?"

-

Respiro profundamente y dijo

-

"Todo lo tu no callaste… Seiya mi corazón solo latía por el sonido de tu voz, mi alma solo te pertenecía y te pertenece solo a ti. Que el los mejores días de mi vida los viví junto a ti y por ti, la vida me sabia mas dulce con tan solo mirar tus tiernos ojos. De lo único que me arrepiento de no haber callado, fue el adiós que salieron de mis labios aquella tarde, pero esta vez, nunca más...ni esta ni en la otra vida… _No diré adiós_" Al terminar estas palabras se acerco una vez mas para besarlo.

Serena no se había dado cuenta que el micrófono aun estaba encendido y todos habían escuchado sus corazones decir las palabras mas tiernas y bonitas que en sus vidas habían oído, y entre lagrimas los aplausos se hicieron presente.

-

"Mi dulce bombón, no hará falta decir adiós, yo nunca me iré de tu lado"

-

"Me lo prometes?"

-

"Hasta que el sonido del silencio aturda al infinito, y la luz de la oscuridad encandile el horizonte, te lo prometo mi bombón, te amo"

-

"Y yo te amo a ti Seiya"...

-

Los te amos que resonaron por sus labios, y el beso que compartían en ese mismo instante, fueron los primeros de muchos que iban a compartir… y el deseo que le pidieron aquella estrella fugaz, será el secreto que guardaran dentro del mismo corazón y el destino que los volvió a unir.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Fin...

-

-

-

**Espero haber complacido un final feliz... dejenmen saber si les gusto o no, si?**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta acerca de cualquier cosa pregunten, no tengan pena...**

**GRACIAS!! HASTA LA PROXIMA HISTORIA**

**ABRAZOS... **

**CATTIVA**


End file.
